The legend of Spyro and Cynder: A new war
by The 5th Dragon Guardian
Summary: A mysterious white dragon appears and says a war is coming. Can Spyro believe this newcomer or not and why does he claim to be Cynders brother? Will he win the war if there is one or not? Read and find out.
1. The end or the beginning

Well here is a different story by me since my other computer had my old story and it crashed.

**Because someone put a virus in it**

Hey I did not do that!

**That's what they all say**

On with the story!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters except River, Nira, and April, but White and Crystal belong to supersonic100._

**Chapter 1: The end… or the beginning?**

"I love you," was all Spyro heard as he pulled the world back together. In a flash of purple light the world was back to normal.

Spyro and Cynder where flying and playing just enjoying each others company. They landed on a hill but Spyro landed too hard and they went rolling down

the hill, laughing. When they stopped rolling Spyro was on top of Cynder and they laughed for a moment until Spyro looked at Cynder. "Wow, you are so

beautiful Cyn." He said. Cynder blushed and licked his cheek. "You're so sweet and handsome Spyro. I want to be with you forever" she said. Spyro looked

at her and said, "I love you," and kissed her on the lips. When they broke for air Cynder said, "I love you to Spyro and I have been waiting for that kiss for a

long time," she said as she ran her tail blade under his chin seductively and kissed him back. They kissed for about 10 minutes breaking for air every now

and then. "Come on my purple lover. Let's go find a cave to rest for the night now that we have all the time to ourselves since Malefor is gone." So the

couple flew until they found a cave and the lit a fire and fell asleep almost instantly.

**In the chronicler's library**

"So that is what has become of you young dragons. Well I wish you lead happy lives but I'm afraid that won't happen until you're older. Darkness is coming

back and it may be worse than Malefor. I will see both of you soon young dragons…"

**Back with Spyro and Cynder**

Spyro awoke feeling something soft and warm beside him. He looked a Cynder's sleeping form. He marveled at how beautiful she was when the sun shined

on her. He couldn't help himself so he leaned down and gave Cynder a kiss. She woke up and looked at him. He blushes and looked away. Cynder chuckled,

"Spyro if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," and turned his head towards her and kisses him. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "So, are we

mates now?" Cynder asked. Spyro blushed, "W-well I g-guess so C-Cynder," He stammered. She squealed and jumped on him and gave him kisses non

stop. Suddenly they heard laughing and looked up. A silhouette of a figure was at the cave entrance but they didn't know who he was because the sun was

behind him but his voice sounded familiar. The stranger walked closer and pulled down his hood. "I was wondering when you two would finally get

together," he laughed. "Hunter!" both dragons exclaimed as they jumped up and landed on him. "It's good to… see you too… guys," he managed to say as

they were crushing him. The pair backed off and helped Hunter up. "Hunter, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked. Hunter sits down by the ashes of the

fire from last night. "Well I was hunting at first until I heard noises from this cave and I wondered if something was going on when I heard your squeal

Cynder," Cynder blushed and looked at Spyro like it was his fault, "So I came to check it out and I found you guys or The Saviors as I should say." He

smirked. "But I am really glad that ya'll are alive. I had a feeling that ya'll would come out alive. But don't you think you should head back to Warfang now?"

Hunter said. Spyro looked at Cynder then looked back at Hunter. "Actually we just want to live in peace for a few weeks or a month. Maybe more but after

what happened we just want some peace and quiet for a little while, you won't tell anyone will you Hunter?" Spyro asked with pleading eyes. "Of course

not Spyro. You secret is safe with me but I hope you don't mind if I visit you often," He said as he pulled his hood back up. "Your welcome here anytime

Hunter," Cynder said. "Thank you and if you're hungry there are 2 dear outside. No need to repay me I can just get another one." Hunter walked out the

cave and into the forest. Spyro got the 2 deer and brought them inside the cave and they ate. Cynder curled up next to Spyro as he put his wing over her.

They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company and the sounds of the forest. Cynder leaned up to Spyros ear and whispered, "Follow me purple boy.

You have to repay me for throwing me in the water that one time," Cynder said seductively as she walked towards the back of the cave were there was no

light. Spyro gulped and followed her.

**Meanwhile **

Two dragons were lounging peacefully by a tree and pond. One was a middle aged dragon. He was blue with a tint of yellow; his horns were yellow and

had blue streaks running in them. He was curled up with his wing draped over a pretty silver dragoness. She was silver with smoke colored horns and

wings. She had her head against the other dragons head dozing off. He smiled at her and licked her cheek. She blushed and kissed him. He chuckled, "You

always do something different don't you Nira?" Nira smirked. "Of course but you love me so does it really matter?" She asked with that innocent smile. He

just put his head next to hers and closed his eyes not bothering to reply. They stayed like this for about an hour until a crimson color dragoness walked

over to them. She laughed at the sight of her best friend. She was a little down at the sight since she was River's first love but she is over it now because

she knows that there is someone out there for her. She looked at Nira. Nira didn't like her that much but she was ok with April. She walked up to River and

after giving it some thought she planted a small kiss on his snout. He jumped up and got in a battle stance and looked around in panic. He saw April rolling

around on the ground laughing her head off. He breathed a sigh of relief then zapped April with a very low power shock. She gave a yelp of surprise and

glared at River, rubbing her bottom. "Gerrr, I'm going to get you," April said as she jumped at River. They hit the grass and rolled back and forth as Nira

stretched and watched the two toss and play. Suddenly something crashed into the lake making a huge splash dousing the 3 dragons. April hissed since

she hated being wet. River ran to the water and looked then jumped in. A few seconds later he pulled out a white dragon. He was on the verge of

consciousness and gasping for air. Nira looked up at the sky and saw a large black dragon flying away. River was asking the white dragon for his name and

finally he got out one word before passing out. He said, "White," and passed out. "Nira, April go warn the guardians and tell them of the black dragon that

you saw Nira. I will carry White back to the temple. Now go," The females took off and River put White on his back. He sighed and looked towards the sky.

"Spyro, Cynder where are you? I know you are alive but where are you?" He said out loud. Then he took off towards the temple, thinking about the two saviors.

Spyro awoke with a yawn. He found out that he was on top of something soft and comfortable. He just shrugged and snuggled closer to the softness. That

was when he felt a tail wrap around his did he open his eyes to find he was on top of Cynder, and she was wide awake looking at him with her bright green

eyes. He blushed and was about to get off when she said, "No Spyro, I want to have a little more fun before we get up." She giggled. So, 2 hours later the

couple finally walks outside the cave. He looked at his lover and smiled. "So my love what do you want to do today?" Spyro asked. "Let's explore and maybe

clean up the cave a little." Spyro and Cynder walked into the forest to explore and hunt. By midday they had alright had lunch and were about to go back to

the cave when Spyro hurt something rustle in the bushes. He spun around and let loose a torrent of fire. The whole bush caught fire and burned up in a

matter of seconds leaving a startled light blue dragoness cowering. Spyro immediately apologized and bent down and beckoned for the dragoness to come

to him. She stood up and ran towards Spyro and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him while crying. He soothed her and carried the terrified

dragoness back to the cave. After a few hours of calming her down they finally got her to speak. "What is you name?" Cynder asked doing her best to

sound nice and caring but on the inside she was pissed. _How dare she do that to my Spyro! He is mine and nobody will take him but if she tries to kiss him she _

_will be dead meat in a bloody heartbeat!, _Cynder roared in her mind. "M-my name I-is C-crystal," she said in between sobs. "I'm y-your sis-sister S-Spyro," She

said and fell on Spyro again balling her eyes out. He calmed her again and asked, "Why were you following us?" He asked. "B-because my mate, White, has

been taken by Malefor's elite soldiers and I need your help to get him back please!" She begged Spyro. "If you really are my sister then the guardians have

some explaining to do and they will when we get there. I guess we can't have our little time of peace Cynder," Spyro said disappointed. Cynder nuzzled him

and said, "I already got my time for a little peace." And kissed him. Crystal shot up when she kissed Spyro and said, "Cynder? The Cynder? The Terror Of

The Skies Cynder?" She yelled and back up. "You don't understand Crystal. Cynder was controlled by Malefor against her will she did none of those things

Malefor made her. Also she is my mate and please do not do that again, sister or not." Spyro said a little forcefully. He looked at the sky and said, "well we

had best get our sleep if we are going to get to Warfang by noon tomorrow," He said as he curled up with Cynder. He beckoned Crystal to come and cuddle

up with him also. It was a sight to see. Cynder was on his left and Crystal on his right. Just before he fell asleep Cynder whispered to Spyro low enough to

where Crystal didn't here, "I think I'm going to get pregnant Spyro from all our playing around. You might become a dad my purple savior," she said and kiss

Spyro. She slides her tongue into his mouth and explores it for a minute before taking it out. A dazed Spyro said, "Wow," before falling asleep. Cynder

giggled and fell asleep also. Crystal smiled because she saw the whole thing. _So Spyro fell in love with Cynder huh? She was a good choice for him I hope. _

_Watching them makes me miss White, _she thought before falling asleep.

Finally it's done! The first chapter is done!

**It's about bloody damn time**

Ger, I will hurt you if you don't shut up Javy

**Oooh I'm soooooo scared haha**

*Grabs a cannon and shoves Javy in it* Say hi to the polar bears for me! *boom!*

**Damn you River!...**

So review and tell me what you think please and…

***Swift standing in the door way with a pissed look on her face***

Oh damn g2g bye please review!


	2. Realizing the truth

***Sneaks up to the bed holding a dagger***

*Turns around and grabs dagger* what in bloody hell do you think your doing Damnit?

**Killing you that's what I'm doing!**

*Runs to Swift and hides behind her* Swift he's trying to kill me again.

***Swift looks at Javy* Come here Javy *she grins wickedly.**

**Oh bloody hell…**

_Disclaimer: River, Nira, and April belong to me but White, Crystal, and Kate belong to supersonic100._

**Chapter 2: Realizing the truth**

A large black dragon landed in the bare lands. She looked around seeing very little vegetation and life. _This whole place is a bloody desert. I can't see why he _

_picked this place as a base,_ Kate thought to herself. She started walking until she found a boulder half in the ground. She tapped it twice with her claw and it

opened up to reveal a set of stairs. She walked down and descended into darkness. After about 20 minutes of walking she found the crystal she was

looking for. Kate touched it and it glowed. "So how was the mission?" a loud and shrill voice said. She bowed and said, "It went as planned but we had a

miscalculation. The chaos controller escaped but I followed him and wounded him severely and he fell in a lake. I am sure he drowned but we were able to

take most of his elements," when she said this she held up a crystal showing flashes of the elements she took. "Which elements did you take?" The voice

asked. "We took fire, wind, poison, fear, ice, earth, and shadow. He escaped before we could take his chaos and electricity. But I must say his electricity is

way stronger than yours ever was father. He can heal himself with it!" Kate said. The voice was silent for a minute then said, "That is something remarkable.

You must take his last two powers before he takes his other ones back or remasters them." The voice boomed and Kate cringed as he said it. "Yes father,"

She said as she stood up. "Oh and Kate, if you manage to take his powers I promise that I will spare him… once he is in chains HAHAHA!" He boomed as

she walked up the stairs. She gritted her teeth. She walked out of the cave and took off heading back to the ruins of her father's castle to gather up the

elite soldiers. The elite soldiers consisted of 50 soldiers. There were skeletons and apes and dark dragons and some cheetahs that they had captured.

These creatures were imbued with a lot of dark magic and turned into elite soldiers. The skeletons were twice their size and had long claws and sharper

teeth and could form any kind of weapon with their bodies. The apes had almost the same as the skeletons. Bigger bodies and claws and teeth but they

could form a weapon with their body. The dragons and cheetahs had bigger bodies but were a lot faster and stronger with longer claws and teeth. But one

thing all these monsters had was that they were A LOT harder to kill. Not to mention enhanced elements with the dragons. Kate smiled. These were the

monsters that she created. These were Malefor's elite soldiers.

Spyro awoke to the sun shining in his face and two warm bodies snuggled up on each side of him. He smiled as he remembered last night and what Cynder

had told him. He was going to be a dad! Even though they were only in their teens they were still old enough to mate and they did. He looked at her sweet

face and kissed her. She smiled in her sleep and murmured, "Spyro…" Spyro smiled and nudged her a little. She opened her sleepy eyes and yawn. She

looked at him and smiled then laid her head back down. "Cynder wake up," Spyro said softly. "No I don't want to," She said. "Well I was just going to tell

you that Malefor's here and he's come to pick you up and take you and turn you back into the terror of the skies." He said feeling a little guilty about saying

that but it was still funny. "That's nice," She said. Spyro leaned over and blew into her eyes. "Ahh!" she said and bolted right up rubbing her eyes. "Spyro!"

She yelled. He cringed beneath her. "Don't you ever do that again or I will shred you myself," She roared then kissed him. He got a confused look then was

melted into the kiss. Their tongues explored each others mouths as they kissed. Crystal was awoken up by the commotion, "What's going on?" she asked

still sleepy. "Nothing Crystal just go back to sleep ok," Spyro said as he dragged Cynder outside. They found a small pond and stopped for a drink. Once

their thirst was quenched they sat beneath a tree. Cynder leaned her head against Spyro's neck. He had a wing draped over her and tail entwined with

hers. Cynder sighed and looked up at her purple lover. He stared back at her looking into her bright green eyes as she looked into his amethyst eyes. They

were lost in each others eyes. She leaned up and kissed him and he met her kiss with the same passion. Their lips met and Cynder moan a little as she felt

the head coming off him as he climbed on top of her and they wrap each other in their wings and arms. Their tongues met and they twirled and danced with

each other for awhile until they decided to explore each others mouths more. Spyro ran his claws up and down her side as she ran her tail blade softly

along his back. He shivered from the feeling but kept running his claws up and down her sides then used his tail to run it down her neck and to her leg. Her

eyes rolled in to the back of her head from the feeling. He smiled and continued making out with her. She was about to flip him over and reach down there

when Crystal walked to where they were, "Hey Spyro when, WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked as she saw they positions they were in.

They quickly separated. "N-now it is not what you think Crystal we were just making out. She is my mate after all," Cynder blushed when he mentioned

that. "The bloody hell its not! If I hadn't of come when I did their probably would have been little Spyro's running around in a couple months." She yelled at

Spyro again although the thought was a little funny. "Hey you can't say anything, how many times have you and your mate mated?" Spyro yelled back.

"Well, umm, we, umm" she stuttered. "My point exactly so let's go back home Cynder. Its time we tell the world we are alive. Even though I don't want to."

He said. The other two nodded as they took off after Spyro. They flew until midday then stopped in the Valley of Avalar. The trio walked towards the village

until they saw a 10 foot wooden gate. "That's new," Spyro said. He looked at it closer. It seemed to be about 3 foot think and a gate in the middle. Spyro

walked up and knocked on it making almost a hollow like sound. "Who goes there?" a voice shouted. "Spyro the purple dragon and two others," Spyro

shouted back with equal hostility. They heard some muttering within the fort and then the doors opened to reveal Chief Prowlus and Hunter. "What are you

doing here?" Prowlus snarled. "We just wanted to stop and rest and say hi to Hunter and Meadow. Is that to much to ask?" Spyro said. "With the way

things have been yes. You have seen our gate and much of the rest of our camp is behind a wall like this, we have to finish a small portion before the next

attack comes." Prowlus said looking at the gate they made. "What attack?" Cynder asked. "Apparently Malefor has a new general and has much stronger

soldiers. We have had a very tough time against these creatures so we increased our defense but I am afraid that sooner or later we will have to retreat,"

Hunter said. Prowlus snarled at Hunter, "We will never retreat or surrender! Do you understand?" He yelled. Hunter looked down and nodded. "So no it is

best if you just continue heading to Warfang. We can take care of ourselves," and with that he walked back into the village and the gates closed. Spyro

sighed and said, "Lets go we might make it before nightfall." The trio took off and by dark time they had arrived at Warfang. They passed the wall and

landed in the gardens behind the temple. "Finally we get to rest," Cynder said as she let her wings droop. Spyro nuzzled her and said, "Come on lets go

see the guardians then go to our room." They walked into the temple to see no one around so they went up stairs and knocked on Cyril's door. A grumpy

ice dragon got up and opened the door. "What the hell you want?" He snarled. Spyro just looked at him. "Well?" He snarled. "Cyril open your eyes and look

at who is in front of you." Spyro said. After a moment Cyril's eyes were as big as saucers. "SPYRO!" he yelled. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled again and by this

time the other guardians came trudging into the room. Terrador and Volteer both were just as surprised and soon overwhelming the hero's with questions.

"Stop," Spyro roared and the guardians shut up. "Now all you need to know right now is that we are alive and that is all. All or most questions will be

answered tomorrow so if you will we will go to our respectful rooms and I will show Crystal hers and then we can all have a good nights rest." He finished

with a huff and walked off to his room with Cynder and Crystal in tow, leaving 3 astonished dragons standing in the hall way. Spyro lead Crystal to a door

that was 3 doors and to the left from his and Cynder's. "Goodnight Crystal," they said and walked off. Crystal opened the door and looked at the room. It

was simple with a small bookshelf and a straw bed with a sheet and cotton stuffed pillow. _I don't see how they get that cotton in there_, Crystal thought. She

yawned and realized how tired she was so she laid down and curled up and fell asleep thinking of White.

**Recap**

River carried White into Warfang to be greeted by the guardians and Nira. He gently sat White down as he noticed the wounds all over him and the blood

that had dripped on him. He growled and shook it off splattering it on the others. Nira gave him a disapproving look as blood got on her. "Who is he?"

Terrador asked. "I do not know but I know his name is White and he was battling a black dragon and he fell into the pond we were sitting by. I pulled him

out before he drowned." River said. "My god, he needs medical help immediately." Cyril said. "Yes, he must be in excruciating pain and unbearable absent

of this world," Volteer said at 100 miles an hour and it just shot over the other dragons head. "Come let's take him to the infirmary," Terrador said and they

carried White to the infirmary. River laid him on some cushions and waited until the nurse came in. After about 20 minutes the nurse came in and looked at

him. The nurse was large ice dragoness. She had a light blue body and dark blue underbelly and wings but her horns were white. She looked at White for a

few moments then froze up some of the wounds that were bleeding and then took off and came back with 2 red crystals and 2 green crystals. She crushed

one red and green together to increase the red gems healing power. Then she used to other red gem to heal up the rest of the wounds. Once that was

done she crushed the green gem and it gave White some energy so his body can start functioning again. "Thank you," River said. The nurse nodded and

walked away. Terrador sighed, "It is time we all get some rest. In the morning we will check on him but someone needs to stay here incase he does wake

up and tries to escape," Terrador said and looked but no one stood up. "I'll do it," River said. "I want to question him too but I think it would be best if I

was here since I'm closer to his age." The guardians nodded. "He has a point Terrador," Cyril said. Cyril obviously liked River since he is very skilled in the ice

element but he is also very skilled with electricity. He is both Volteer's and Cyril's pupils. "Alright, you will stay in here incase he wakes up. If he does and

tries to escape subdue him. Other wise try to get him to talk," and with that the guardians walked out of the room leaving a River and Nira. The couple

walked over to a cushion and lay down. River didn't even ask why Nira was here since she was always by his side. He draped his wing over her as she

snuggled close to him and started to dose off. River sat there thinking and watching the white dragon for about an hour. It was well past dark time and he

was about to go to sleep when he heard the sound of wing beats pass the infirmary. Perplexed, he decided to check it out. He got up but slowly so he

didn't wake up Nira who was passed clean out. He walked outside and jumped up on top of the infirmary. He could see 3 figures heading towards the

temple so he jumped down and followed them by foot. He was looking up to make sure he kept sight of them but didn't see the wall and ran headfirst into

it. "Bloody hell," he growled and jumped into the air and followed them. They entered the temple and walked towards Cyril's door, River was finally able to

see who it was. The first two were Spyro and Cynder to his relief but the third was someone else. She was light blue completely. He guessed from her color

that she must be an ice dragon. She was looking at the ground not really paying attention even when Cyril yelled and the other guardians came. So after

the heroes were bombarded with questions Spyro said that they needed sleep and they left towards their room. River was glad that they were back but he

wondered who the other dragoness was. He dismissed the question as he walked back to the infirmary. He opened the door and saw White with his eyes

open looking around. "Hello," River said. White was startled and spun his head around to face River. He hissed, "Who are you and where am I?" River

walked and sat by Nira who was still sleeping. He smiled at her then looked at White. "My name is River, I have many other names but you can call me that

or if you're used to calling someone master you can call me Ice King. It doesn't matter to me all though I prefer River. Anyways, my white scaled friend, you

are in the great dragon city Warfang and you have some explaining to do," River said with a smile on his face.

Phew! I finished it in the nick of time.

**Great now that you're done with that you can get your butt whooping now.**

Wait why? O.o

**Well one for shoving me in a cannon and two for making Swift get on to me even though she loves me.**

Oh and you forgot the part were a bunch of apes attack you.

**But I don't remember…**

ATTACK!

**Oh bloody hell!**

_Review please._


	3. Teach me how

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got a job and it's hard but it pays ok. Anyways, here's chapter 3.

…

Javy?

… **Help me!**

*Looks at Javy like he's crazy* Why would I help you? You tried to kill me!

**Someone in the other room says, "Oh Javy come here please,"**

O.O oh that's why

**HELP ME!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Spyro except River, Nira, April and White, Crystal, and Kate belongs to supersonic100._

**Chapter 3: Teach me how **

White glared at River for a moment then said, "I will call you River and I doubt that you could be an Ice king you can't be more than 10 years older than me."

White stated as he sat down. "I am 25 and I have the strongest Ice powers here they are far stronger than Cyril's. In fact I'm supposed to teach him a new

move tomorrow. You should come and watch." River smiled. White shrugged, "I guess but I need to find Crystal," he said looking down. "What does she

look like?" The blue dragon asked thinking about last night. "Well she is light blue and her element is ice and," White was cut off when River said. "She's at

the temple. She is fine from what I saw," White looked relived. "Thank the ancestors she's alive." He said. "What is she to you?" River asked while he

looked at Nira. "She is my mate," He said a little forcefully. River chuckled. "What's so funny?" White growled. "She's also Spyro's sister and your Cynder's

brother," He smiled. White was astonished. "H-how do you know?" He said in a weak voice. River shrugged, "I read it in a story once," He smiled again.

"Anyways White where are you from?" River asked changing subject. "Well really I'm from here but I was dragged to a place called earth. Once I was there I

became a human. For almost 15 years I lived there learning human ways until I was dragged back here by my cousin 2 months ago." White said. "So you

went from dragon to human and back to dragon. Tell me what did you learn while you where a "human"?" White nodded and said, "Well I learned how to

use my keyblade," And he opened his mouth to show something like a sword but it was white. Then it disappeared so he closed his mouth and continued

speaking, "I trained my powers and got stronger. Since I am different I can harness all the elements. Then Kate took most of mine except my electricity and

chaos. But I am most powerful with my electricity in this form. I can heal myself with it and make bombs and stuff," White said looked a little proud. "What do

you mean by forms? And you must teach me some of your techniques especially healing with electricity," River said. "Wait I thought you where an ice

dragon?" White said confused. River opened both his hands and one hand sparkled with yellowish blue lightning and the other frosted ice. "I am not a

normal dragon White. I will tell you my curse after you tell me your forms you can take on." White was astonished but none-the-less he answered River's

question, "I have 3 forms. My dragon form as you see and my human-dragon form then my human form. I am at my peak when I'm in my human-dragon

form." White said. "You must show me how I can use a human-dragon form White," River said. "Hmm, what do I get in return?" White asked. "I can teach

some of my lightning and ice abilities," River said. "You do realize lightning is my most powerful element besides chaos right?" River laughed. "Do you know

how to use a lightning tornado? Or a lightning wave? Or a lightning storm? Oh and what about a," River smirked at this, "A lightning quake?" White squinted

his eyes a little. "Maybe you do have some moves that could come in handy. Ok you have a deal I will show you how to form into a human-dragon and show

some of my lightning techniques and you'll show me some of your elements," White smiled. _The stupid fool! No one can use a human-dragon form besides me _

_but I have already made a deal so I might as well show him,_ White thought. _But if he does succeed and makes a human-dragon form then I will fight him and see _

_who's stronger._ White laughed. "Well White I guess to pass the time I will tell you my curse," River said snapping White out of his thoughts. "Curse? Why a

curse?" White asked. "Because," He said as he stroked Nira's cheek. "I am one of two dragons born every 2 thousand years. Me and my brother, Ashter, I

am sure you met him if you where trapped at Malefor's castle. He's a statue now. Anyways, we were born with what most people would die for. My

tailblade," he showed white his tailblade which had an outline of a dragon and the outline was blue. "Has the dragon you see. My brother does not have

this so he is born with 4 lives. I am born with 5. When we die we are reborn after about a minute or so unless we are hit in the heart or something goes

through our head. But if we die of old age we are reborn. Also if we die of a sickness or something we are reborn but the sickness goes away. We can also

transfer a live to another person that has been dead less than 5 minutes. My brother was incased in stone but he is on his last life. If he is every released

he will either die immediately or after a month or so. Me I was on my last life when I faced my brother and he had 3 left back then. I took them I so have 3

plus my last. So I guess you can say I have 4. Anyways," He looked at Nira when he said this. "I have transferred lives 3 times. One on my sister well half

sister and on my wife," he stroked Nira's cheek again. _So she's his wife,_ White thought. "The other on your sister. I have known both of them for a long time.

I was fighting along side Spyro and Cynder and other dragons when we fought my brother roughly around 2 months ago when he stabbed her through the

chest. We almost lost her but I did it in time. The scar is gone also." River said looking a little sad. "Well we had best get to sleep. You have some explaining

to do to the guardians," River said. He yawned and curled up around the silver dragon beside him. "Uh, River, what are her powers?" White asked. He

opened one eye and said. "Ice, shadow, and fear, her name is Nira and she is my wife and I will kill anybody that even thinks about getting close to her." He

said. White smiled, "Ok goodnight, River." White said as he laid down. "Goodnight," River yawned again.

Spyro awoke as the sun was hitting his face. He grumbled and turned over and to feel something warm and wet in his face. He opened his eyes to see he

was face to face with Cynder's genitals. "Ahh!" Spyro yelled as he fell off the bed blushing very bad. Cynder shot her head up immediately and looked at

Spyro concerned. "Spyro what's wrong," she asked. "U-uh n-nothing Cyn j-just a bad d-dream," Spyro said still blushing like hell. Cynder giggled and helped

him up. She kissed him and giggled again at his red face and whispered something in his ear. "WHAT?" He yelled. Cynder looked down. Spyro felt guilty and

said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you but it just surprised me Cyn. Um, how many times did you do that?" Spyro asked. "Once or twice," she said in a low voice.

"Cyn, how many times and don't lie please," Spyro said as he licked her cheek. She sighed, "6 times," She said. Spyro had his mouth agape then he kissed

her and said, "It's ok Cyn. I still love you and I always will no matter what." Spyro said. She giggled, "Ok," Spyro just shook his head and walked towards

the door. "Come on Cyn lets go get some breakfast," He opened the door. "Ladies first," he said. Cynder giggled again, "Thanks Spy. You're such a

handsome gentleman," She said as she walked towards the Main room. Once they arrived they ordered their food and sat down while it was cooking. After

about 5 minutes they received their food and sat down and ate in silence. "Morning Spyro, Morning Cynder," Cyril said as he was followed by the other

guardians. "Morning," They said in unison. "So how did ya'll sleep?" Cynder asked once they sat down. "I slept well once I finally went back to sleep,"

Volteer said in his usual 100 mile an hour voice. "I slept horribly since someone woke me up!" Cyril said. "I slept ok. I don't get much sleep nowadays."

Terrador said. "I wonder why," a familiar voice said. All 5 heads whipped around to see a small yellow dragonfly. "Sparks!" Spyro said happily as Sparks flew

into his horn and did his best to hug him. "I missed you so much you fat purple ball," Sparks said. Spyro chuckled, "It's good to see you too Sparks," Spyro

said as Sparks back up a little. Then he looked at Cynder. "What's she doing here?" He said. "What no I'm glad you're alive or anything?" Cynder said trying

to sound offended. "Ya yeah whatever you evil snake just stay away from Spyro got it?" Sparks said. Cynder snorted blowing him backwards a little. "Hey!

Watch it missy!" Sparks yelled in his tiny voice. Cynder laughed, "As you may now Sparks me and Spyro are in love so you can't separate us," She stuck her

tongue out at Sparks. Sparks glared at Spyro, "You fell in love with her?" He yelled. Spyro grinned shyly, "She forced me," Spyro busted out laughing. "I

what?" Spyro laughed harder. "I'm just kidding Cyn," He said between laughs. Cynder snorted again. "You better be," She growled as she retuned to her

food again. "Morning guys," Flame said as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning Spyro," Ember said as she walked past him rubbing her tail under his chin as

she passed. Cynder growled. Spyro just looked away. Soon the two came back with their food and sat down and started to eat. "So what happened to

River and Nira?" Flame asked. Spyro cocked his head, "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, their asleep in the infirmary with a white dragon," Flame said.

By this time Crystal had just walked down the stars when she heard "white dragon." She walked over to the table and said, "What white dragon?" Flame

was a little surprised but answered her question. "Well he is a white dragon with 3 red streaks on his forehead," Flame said. "That's White," Crystal said

now happy. "Well yeah he's white," Ember said. "No, his name is White," Crystal said. "Oh," Ember said with a dumb look on her face. Everyone laughed

and Ember blushed bright red. "Terrador," Spyro said looking at him. "Yes Spyro?" he said. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Spyro asked. Terrador

sighed. "When Gaul attacked the temple, someone had spotted them just half a minute before they attack. We were able to move a few eggs before they

breached the temple. Ignitus put yours in the river, Cynder's was taken, Crystal, White, and a few others survived. Then after about 5 days White's and

Crystal's eggs disappeared so when you were born and grew old enough we decided not to tell you since we thought they were dead. It is a relief to see

them." Terrador finished with a smile. "So this whole time I had a sister and never knew," Spyro said. "Yes and White is Cynder's brother," Cyril said. "He

is?" Cynder said astonished. "Yes," Cyril said again. Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Sparks asked, "What are ya'll going to do about a fire

guardian?" Terrador just shrugged. "I do not know yet Sparks. It is going to be hard now that Ignitus past away on all of us," Everyone nodded solemnly as

he said that. Suddenly they heard some commotion outside. They looked at each other then got up and ran outside. "Let me fight her! She's here for me not

you," Someone said. Once they rounded the corner they found White on the ground with a long gash on his side along with some more scratches. A silver-

ish dragoness was holding him back. Up in the sky a blue and yellow dragon was fighting a large black dragoness with ease. For every 5 attacks she threw

at him and he blocked or dodged he would get one hit on her. He had very few scratches on him. "White," Crystal said as she ran over to him and shoved

the silver one out the way. She snorted, "That wasn't nice," She said. Crystal looked at her, "He's my mate and I don't care," and turned back to White.

"Smartass," She muttered under her breath as she returned her gaze to the blue dragon in the sky. The others finally arrived and Cynder ran up to the

silver one. "Are you ok Nira?" She asked. "Yes I'm fine but he," she nodded at White. "Gave me this," Nira turned her head to show her the gash right

behind her horn. "W-why?" Cynder asked. "Because I stopped him from attacking River when he went after Kate." Nira said. Everyone looked and watched

as River and Kate attacked back and forth. "Haha you are weak you should just give me White and leave before I kill you," Kate said. River launched a ice

ball at Kate. She just stood there and took it head on. Once it hit her it exploded and covered her whole body. Her eyes widened in surprise and she started

to fall towards the ground. She broke the ice covering before she hit and shot back up. "I'll give you that but I bet you can't beat this," She said as she

breathed a wave of shadow fire at me. He countered with his own fire breath. They stayed neck and neck until River broke it. She laughed, "What to strong

for you?" She mocked. "No just gave me enough time to do this," he said as he sparked with electricity and flew really fast in circles around Kate. He went

faster and faster until a lightning tornado formed around Kate. She screamed as it swept her up in it. When it finally went away she hard burnt marks all

over her. She got up slowly, "You basterd. I will kill you!" she said as she lunged.

Yay I'm finished!

**Finally**

…

**Damn!**

_**Review please!**_


	4. White's Promise

**Now where did that basterd go?**

Boo!

**Ahhhhhhhh!**

Hahaha *rolls on floor laughing*

**I'm going to get you!**

Oh yeah? You and what army?

**This army *Swift walks up behind him***

_Javy this is no time to play with River you have to take care of your son!_

**Damn! Fine I'm coming**

Hahaha

_Why are you laughing? You have to take care of Stella_

Damnit!

_**Oh River**_

Help me! *takes off running*

_Disclaimer: You know who belongs to who so just read._

**Chapter 4: White's promise**

Kate lunged not at River but at Nira. Nira was taken by surprise as Kate dragged her claws from the side of Nira's head down to her tail base. She roared

and fell on her side writhing in pain. "Nira!" Cynder and River said at the same time. Kate attacked again, biting into Nira's shoulder. Kate then jumped back

into the air as Cynder tried to tackle her. River went in a blind rage. He charged at Kate and tried slashing at her without any success. She spun and

slammed him into the ground. He growled and got up and charged her again and bit her shoulder. Kate snarled and knocked him off. River glared at Kate

and without a second thought he charged his ice fury. In his furious rage he didn't notice that his attack could harm everyone around him. Then Nira feebly

said stop. He stopped charging the attack and looked at his beloved. He saw the pain and sadness in her eyes and stopped his attack. The ice on him

slowly melted and the temperature slowly heated up. He walked over to Nira and laid down beside her and said, "I'm so sorry," he looked away. Nira smiled

and said, "Come one let White deal with her and you take me to get patched up ok," Nira said in almost a pleading voice. River smiled a sad smile and said

ok. He picked her up and looked at Cynder. "Come if you want but tell Spyro to make sure White doesn't loose his cool like me," Cynder nodded and ran off

to tell Spyro as White got up. River walked off to the infirmary with Cynder in tow as White walked over to Kate. "Where are my powers?" White said. "Haha

like I would ever tell you, _cousin!_ Father only knows and me and I will never tell you, not even on my death bed," and as she said this she flew towards him.

She laughed manically as she attack White. White just dodged and sidestepped each of her attacks. She growled frustrated and attack faster and harder.

White received numerous cuts and scrapes but he kept dodging until she sent a blow to his head. White got up and growled. "That's enough," He said.

Suddenly there was a flash a light and White emerged but was way different. He had a human head and body and arms and legs. He has cloths on, they

were the same as Sora's in Kingdom Hearts 2. He growled as he walked forward to a scared to death Kate. "W-what the hell a-are you?" She stuttered as

she back up. "I am White but I am in my human-dragon form. Now tell me where my powers are or I will be forced to use my Chaos and hurt you very

much," White said in almost a menacing kind of voice. Kate smiled and said, "Never!" and charged at White again. "I don't care how scary you look or how

strong you are I will never tell you where the crystal that holds your powers are!" She flew fast at White but he just side-stepped and dogged. He smiled as

she turned and flew at him again. He grabbed her arm and spun around and slammed her into the side of a building. She growled and got up and charged

at White again. He jumped and grabbed her wings and spun her into the sky where he took off after her. He charged his fingers with lightning and shocked

her as he grabbed her again. He smiled and the two spun towards the ground with impossible speed. At the last moment White let go and Kate crashed

hard into the ground. She coughed up blood and struggled to stand up. "I will not let you… defeat me," She struggled to breath. White frowned and shot a

ball of electricity at her and she fell, defeated. There was a short moment of silence until a shadow dragon appeared and picked up Kate and vanished. All

that was left was a stunned party and a half dragon half human. Then White changed back to his dragon form. While everyone rushed to help White when

he fell to the ground, no one noticed a figure standing by the door in a cloak. The figure laughed silently. "Even in broad day light and out in the open I'm

never seen," the figure said. "But these dragons, they are remarkable. That blue dragon, he is incredibly strong and his will power is astonishing. He would

make a great asset to our organization. But that white one, I fear that if we added him he would do something drastic, don't you think so?" The figure said.

"Yes but what about the purple one? Do you think he would be good to add?" The figure said again. "Maybe but I really want that blue one, plus I have

always been fond of ice dragons," The figure said still watching the other dragons drag White to the infirmary. "But that dragon was different. That was not

going to be a mere ice fury. No, if they had let him continue then that ice fury would have been drastic." The figured moved his hand in a circular motion to

emphasize his words. "I believe you are right. But his brother was the same way except he was into the dark arts. This dragon is different," The figure said

again. **(If you haven't figured it out by now he is either talking to himself or someone we cannot see.) **"Then it is settled. We will ask once our latest

addition has surpassed his test. Then if he says no we will use force," and with that the figure stepped back into the shadows laughing.

**3 hours later**

"Let me go! I'm telling you I'm fine," White said still struggling. It took Crystal, Spyro, Terrador, and Cyril to get White to the infirmary. The nurse told White

to rest but he wasn't having any of it. Finally Terrador knocked him out. So as we check on our friends, let us check on our other friends. "Thank you

Cynder," Nira said. "Hey it's no problem friends are friends and to me you're like the sister I never had," Cynder said smiling. Nira laughed, "And what about

River?" Cynder shrugged. "He's like a big brother in some ways," Cynder giggled. "Yeah, Spyro's quite the father figure to some of us," Both girls giggled

and laughed at this. Then Cynder looked down. "Hey Cynder what's wrong?" Nira said concerned. Cynder sighed. "I think I'm pregnant," Cynder said finally.

Nira gasped. "You're pregnant with Spyro's children?" Nira said. She nodded, "Yeah and he's very happy but it's going to be a ruff 9 months," Cynder said.

"Yes, but think of what your going to do. You are going to bring another dragon or dragons into this world. They will have a good mother and father. Plus

with us here and they rest of our friends we will protect ya'll and ya'll can live in some what peace while we protect you and the little ones. It'll be wonderful

Cynder," Nira smiled. Cynder smiled back and said, "I wonder when you'll have kids? I've noticed that River's been watching you a lot," Cynder burst out

laughing. Nira blushed bright, bright red. "You take that back! Or do I have to bring up what Crystal told White?" Cynder stopped. "I don't know what you're

talking about," Cynder blushed a little. "Oh really? Well I was told that Crystal found you and Spyro on top of each other and you were about to grab his,"

She was cut off she Cynder threw a chair at her. "I swear if you tell anyone I will fry you to bits," Cynder was fuming. Nira rolled on the floor laughing. "I

can't wait for the little ones. Haha or should I say little Spyro's haha," Nira laughed again and this time Cynder giggled a little. "Yeah it was kinda funny

when she said 'Little Spyro's' haha," Cynder was laughing also. Both girls laughed until their sides hurt. "Just wait I'm sure their will be little River's running

all through Warfang," Cynder laughed again. "Yeah," Nira said. "Hey Nira, what was that attack that River used?" Cynder asked. "I have no idea. I've never

seen it before but then again all his ice attacks are new to me. Even a simple ice arrow is hard to make but he does it so easy," Nira said with her head

down. "It's ok. It's only because he has practiced with his ice powers and you haven't. But you are better with your shadow and fear and that makes you

more dangerous." Cynder smiled. "But what he used was… I don't know but he just touched her and her leg froze." Nira said. "I know. I don't think even

Spyro could do that," Cynder said. The girls sat in silence until a small yellow light popped up in their faces. "Ahhhhhhhh," They said and fell back. Sparks

just laughed. "Wow I sure scared you haha," Sparks laughed. "Sparks," Cynder growled. "Uh oh," and flew away from Cynder as she tried to burn him.

"Spyro the crazy psycho cat is trying to burn me!" Sparks yelled as Cynder ran after him and continued to try and burn him. Nira laughed and laid down on

her bed. She closed her eyes and let the dream world take her.

_In the dream world_

_Nira was walking in what seemed like the temple. She looked around and saw paintings on the wall. "These look familiar," She said as she looked at one. It was a _

_battle field. There were dragons, cheetahs, moles, and another type of animal all over the place and in the middle were 2 dragons. One was yellow and the other _

_was blue. The blue was holding a sword that said 'Savior' on the side and the yellow had a sword that said 'Savage' on the side. "I wonder who they are," Nira said _

_as she decided to walk down the hall. She passed many doors ways and more pictures all with those 2 dragons in it. Most were battles but a few had the 2 dragons _

_playing tag or something. When she finally got to the end of the hall there was a door way. She entered into a huge library. "Where am I?" She said to no one in _

_particular. "You are in the Chroniclers library," A voice said. "W-who's there?" Nira said. "I am Ignitus, the new chronicler," A large blue dragon appeared. Nira _

_bowed, "It is an honor to meet the once great fire dragon," Nira said. Ignitus was surprised. "How did you know I was the fire guardian?" Ignitus said. Nira smiled, _

_"I have listened to rumors and plus, you've talked to River," Nira smiled again. "Ah yes the Ice Dragon River. I see that you were looking at the paintings in the hall, _

_no?" Ignitus said. "Yes who are those two dragons?" Nira said. "You don't know?" Ignitus said surprised. "Well no matter. Those are River's past, and future battles _

_with Ashter, but some of them are some good times but those are in the past," Ignitus said as he grabbed a book. "Oh," Nira said. "But why am I here?" Nira _

_asked. "Because I am going to tell you something that you can only tell one person but it won't be anyone that you are close to yet. You will know who the right _

_person to tell is," Ignitus beckoned her over to a pool in the ground. "Watch," Was all he said. Nira saw the water swirl then form a picture of White and Crystal. _

_They were talking but she couldn't hear them. Then she could hear them fine. White was talking. "I trust Spyro a little and I completely trust Cynder. But I don't _

_trust the others, especially that River. He is just so laid back and easy going that he doesn't even act like a dragon. Plus his mate, Nira, she is even worse. She tries _

_to help but gets in the way. I just don't like them. I will be friends or act like friends but I won't get any where close to them. And there's something evil about _

_River. Did you see all those black spots on his back and arm? I think he is evil just like his brother but he's covering it up by acting nice, Nira too. I'm going to get _

_close to them and find out who they really are and them I will take them down. I promise," White said and the image faded. Nira was trembling. "So he is going to _

_try and kill us?" She said. "Unless you and River stop him. River only has 2 lives left and White is smart he will attack the head of heart," Ignitus said. "Ok am I _

_going to be sent back now?" Nira asked. Ignitus nodded. "Yes I will send you back but remember you can only tell one person about White's promise." He said. Nira _

_nodded and was swept by fog._

O.o oh my

**What?**

Did you even read the chapter?

**No to busy playing video games**

*slaps forehead* Review please


	5. The Upcoming storm

*River and Swift whispering in the background*

***Female cheetah walks up to Javy* Hey sweetie care for a dance?**

*River suppressed a laugh*

***Female cheetah slaps her rump in front of Javy* "Want some of this?"**

Swift comes into the picture fuming

***Female cheetah does it again***

"You Bitch! Get away from my husband!"

**O.O MEEP! *Female cheetah takes off running with Javy and Swift chasing her***

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

_Chapter 5: The upcoming storm_

White was standing outside on the roof of the infirmary. He closed his eyes as the cool breeze swayed around him. It was comforting but yet something

odd was in it. White opened his eyes to see some heavy clouds coming towards the city. He frowned. He hated rain. It's funny how he and Crystal are

almost opposites. They do have things in common but there outlook on things are way off. White thinks that he should intervene and make the rain go

away, while Crystal thinks that the rain should just run its course. Like they say, opposites attract. Anyways back to our lovely dragons. White sniffed the

air and assumed that the rain would hit in about 3 or 4 hours. Then he shrugged and jumped down and went to go see Crystal. Meanwhile, Spyro had

just woken up. He yawned and got up and stretched. Once he was satisfied, he went to seek out Cynder. As he passed Nira's door he heard giggling

and stopped to listen. He heard someone whispering and couldn't quite make out what they were saying until they busted out laughing. Perplexed, he

knocked on the door and everything got quite. The door cracked open and Nira was standing there. "Umm is everything okay? I heard lost of giggling and

laughing going on," Spyro said trying to see around her. "Nope just me and the girls having a talk," She grinned. "And no boys aloud!" and slammed the

door in his face. Quiet surprised he knocked again. This time Cynder answered. "What Spyro?" She asked. "Well I was just coming to find you and see if

you wanted to go eat breakfast?" He smiled hoping it would work. She frowned and looked back at the other girls. She sighed, "Well I guess I could."

Spyro beamed at this. "Just give me a moment," So after a few minutes she came out and the duo walked to get some breakfast. When the hero's got

outside they saw the incoming storm. "That looks like it's gonna be ruff," Spyro said. "Yeah, let's go get something to eat before it hits," Cynder said,

already walking ahead. Spyro smiled and walked after her.

Meanwhile, River was practicing with Cyril. He was doing many basic moves to his annoyance. "Patience, young one. All I'm doing is seeing how you are

in the basics. What I'm going to show you is how to combine these basics to make more powerful ones. Let me demonstrate." With that, he made a

simple ice ball. Then he made an ice arrow. Then he combined the two. It was basically just an ice ball with arrow heads sticking out of it but when used

in battle it has devastating effects. River was surprised. Why hadn't he thought of that? He wondered. None the less, soon these two noticed the ever

changing storm. Now it was only maybe 2 hours away and had grown twice its size. Cyril frowned. "That looks like a nasty storm. We had better head

inside," Cyril said. "Agreed," River said. So while these two are going inside lets check on the "girls." Crystal and Ember were sitting on the bed while Nira

was on the floor rummaging through a box. "Here," She said, handing her wedding pictures to Crystal. She squealed and started flipping through them.

"Where did ya'll go?" Ember asked. "Oh we just went traveling," She said hiding her frown at the memory. (**Read, Brothers, my other story. You'll **

**understand then.) **"These are so cute!" Crystal said. "I wish White would ask me to marry him," She growled. "It'll happen. Look at Ember; it took Flame

years to ask her." Nira said as Ember nodded. "Well, I guess." She said not convinced. So the girls gossiped and talked for the next hour until Cynder

came back. Then they just talked and ate lunch. Meanwhile, Terrador was out monitoring the weather. "This is going to be bad. Very bad." He said in his

deep voice. "I can feel tornadoes coming," He informed Volteer once he found him in his study. "This is not good. If tornadoes come they will surely

destroy some of our buildings. It don't help that we just started rebuilding the training school." He grumbled. Terrador was about to say something when

all of the sudden the windows flew open, blowing wind all into the study. Papers went flying everywhere. Volteer finally got the windows shut long

enough to latch it. "We need to go find the others," He said and Terrador nodded. When they ran outside they stopped. There was a huge tornado

coming right at them and then it started to rain and hail. "Oh no," Terrador said, as it headed right for the hatchling school.

**OH NO! NOT THE HATCHLINGS!**

Umm, well you see…

...

Hey sorry this chapter was short I just got back on but I'll try to do the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks and review please!

**I KILL YOU! MY SON IS IN THERE!**

Not my fault.


	6. After the Calm

Now where's that damn cheetah?

***Ahem***

Oh hey Javy!.. Hehe

**You wanted to see me?**

Oh ya! I wanted to show you this! *pulls out another cannon*

**Umm… what's that for?..**

Oh just a party cannon! *Balloons and streamers go everywhere*

**Awesome! **

Now for the payback. *Grins wickedly*

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

**Chapter 6: After the Calm**

Terrador stood on the balcony watching the storm with Volteer. The two conversed on how to battle this storm. "I don't know Volteer, this looks like a nasty storm. I think we should evacuate the area around the Hatchling school." Terrador said. Volteer nodded, "It would be best. Some may not like it to being their homes destroyed but it is for the best." He said, oddly calm. Terrador sighed. "I just don't understand how this storm could pop up like this. The skies were clear earlier." Volteer nodded again and looked towards the incoming storm. He noticed faint shadow flames pass around it. "Terrador," He said with hast. "I don't think that's a normal storm. Look at the tornado; I see faint traces of shadow flame in it." Terrador snapped his head and squinted to get a better look. He was right. "By the ancestors," Terrador breathed. "Didn't Hunter say the same with the attacks on his village?" Volteer said with his amazingly fast voice. "Umm," Terrador took a moment to process this. "I believe so Volteer. This is an attack! Alarm the Citizens and tell them to evacuate to the auditorium. You and Cyril take the guards and lead them there. Take Flame and Ember with you also, they don't need to be involved." Terrador said to empty air. He looked around and saw that Volteer had already gone. He sighed and went to go warn Spyro and the others.

"You think Malefors General and the remaining soldiers are in the storm?" Cynder said with bewilderment. Terrador nodded, "Hunter has told us that these same storms are what have plagued his village. I have sent Volteer along with others to evacuate the area around the Hatchling school." He said as Spyro spoke up. "So what are to do Terrador?" They all nodded in agreement. "Cynder and Nira, since you two are most skilled in Shadow, I want you to try and dissipate the tornado before it does damage. If indeed the enemy is in there, we must attack them before they do harm to the city or citizens. Spyro and River be ready to take on the ground forces. White, I cannot allow you to fight with us. We do not know of your powers or alliance and on top of that you are still injured. Crystal you keep him here." Terrador said as White spoke up. "Look I want to help! I don't care what you think just let me help," He couldn't keep the fury out of his voice as he spoke. Terrador silence him with a hand. "That is why I am staying here. I know of your rambunctious actions so I am keeping you here whether you like it or not." Terrador said as he chained White to the earth. White growled and struggled to break free. "You bastard!" He snarled. Terrador ignored him. "I will help as much as I can from here. Now go before the storm comes closer," He said as the four took off. White kept struggling as Terrador looked at him. "You don't have the earth element anymore. So I would stop if I were you." He said as he watched the storm from the balcony.

"Okay Nira, let's try to fly around the storm counterclockwise while trying to overpower it with our Shadow." She said as she looked at the seemingly growing storm. Nira nodded as they started their assault. **On the ground,** Spyro looked at River. "So what's been going on while we've been gone?" He said casually. River waved him off, "Oh you know the usual. Repairing buildings and training new guards and the young ones. Talk of getting a new Fire Guardian." He said as Spyro sighed. "Oh and finding new Guardians to replace these old geezers," He threw his thumb at the Temple and chuckled. Spyro chuckled as well and looked at the storm. 'Hmm, seems our loves attack is starting to wear down the storm," Spyro said and was silent for a few moments. River zapped his rump and chuckled. "What the hell?" He yelled as he rubbed his rump. "Stop looking at Cynder and focus on the fight," he laughed as the first soldiers started to appear. Spyro laughed and took a stance. River grinned as he put on his hidden blades. "You're going to use those?" Spyro said as he glanced back. River flexed the blades as he took his stance. "So back to back or in sections?" Spyro said as the first wave came at them. "Hmm," River pondered this for a moment then shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors? You get back to back and I get sections?" He grinned. Spyro laughed and they played. River won, "So you go left and I go right and meet up in the middle?" He said as he took off running. "Right behind ya," Spyro said as the battle started with full force.

**Up in the air,** Nira shook her head as they continued their assault. "What?" Cynder said catching a glimpse of Nira. "They are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors down there! Ancestor knows what about!" She yelled across as Cynder laughed. "Same old Spyro." She yelled back as they got the storm almost snuffed out. "I know ri-" She was cut off as the storm when out and a dragoness roared. "How dare you destroy my storm!" The dragoness yelled as she appeared between the two. Nira growled as Cynder flew next to her. "So your Kate right?" Cynder said. "Yes, Malefors new General," She grinned and laughed wickedly. "Well I guess this means a rematch huh?" Nira smiled. "Oh yes defiantly," Cynder grinned and they charged.

**Back to our infamous warriors in action.** **(Dreamy sigh heard in back ground.) **River and Spyro stood back to back as the soldiers circled them. "Well didn't expect that to happen!" River said as an ape charged. He spun over its back and slammed the hidden blade in its head. It crumpled with a sickening thud. "True, didn't know the skeletons could reform after we killed them," Spyro said slightly panting. A cheetah charged and threw its spear at Spyro. As Spyro dodged the spear, the cheetah jumped and bit into Spyros shoulder. He roared and slammed it into the ground, satisfied when a bloody crunch was heard. "Duck!" River yelled as he threw a skeleton back into the ring of its friends. "There closing in around us, we can't keep this up for long." Spyro said as another ape charged, only to be seared by Spyros flame breath. "Ground pound?" River grinned as two Cheetahs charged at him. He spun and kicked one to the ground and vaulted over the other, then shot them with bolts of electricity, searing and killing them instantly. "My thoughts exactly," Spyro said. He ran and River grabbed his arm and flung him into the air. He went about 50 feet then turned and sped up as he closed the distance. Then he summoned a rock ball to form around him making him hit the ground with tremendous force, creating a shock wave that sent everyone flying, including River. He landed with a grunt and slowly stood back up. "Not like a planned," as he popped his back. Spyro grinned slyly, "Sorry, thought you knew when I was gonna hit." He said as the monsters started picking themselves back up. The skeletons started making a chattering noise and ran to each other. Soon enough, they formed a skeleton giant. Roughly around 15 feet tall, complete with long shiny black claws and bones. Oh and it had a party hat! "Wait what?" Spyro said as they looked up. **(Brother got on while I went to the bathroom -_-) **Anyways, the hat gone, River saw the Apes and Cheetahs backing up. "Are they going to let the giant fight?" He pondered. "There heading towards the city!" Spyro yelled and took off after them. He flew past the giant before it could reach him. "Guess that means it's you and me big guy," River sighed, then ran at it. The giant bellowed and swung its bony arm. River dodged and launched a kick at its leg. With a loud crack, River fell back rubbing his leg. "Damn that hurt," he groaned when the giant started to laugh. "Okay try this on for size," He said as ran and jumped on its shoulders. He stared punching its head, making a satisfying crack as its head fell off. He jumped down and was knocked away with a mighty sweep of the giants arm. The giant put its head back on and charged. River stood and breathed his ice breath trying to freeze the giant. It kept coming with full force but was slowing down. An inch from his face the giant stood, a frozen statue of ice. He smiled and dusted his hands off as he heard a resounding crack. The giant broke free and sank its sharp teeth into River's side. He tossed River side to side like a dog then let go. He landed in a heap of blood and dust. He groaned trying to stand up. As he did the monster slammed his hand on top of him, earning a satisfying crunch. Removing his hand he found a big crystal of ice. It roared and raised its hands to smash the ice crystal. As it brought its hands down, it was stopped mid-stride by a swift kick to its head, knocking it away. The giant fell with a thud as Spyro got up. He melted the ice and saw River breathing heavily. "You okay? You look like hell," He grinned as he helped River up. "Yeah, just a flesh wound," He said as he shakily got back up. "Ready to finish this, or want help?" Spyro grinned as River shot him the finger. "Ice or Lightning?" Spyro said. River took a deep breath, "why not both?" He grinned. "You sure? Last time you passed out," Spyro said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He shrugged, "I need a good sleep," was all he said as he charged his joint fury. Clouds covered the sky, making an eerie grey light shine. Some lightning bolts hit the ground, making large ice crystals where they hit. The temperature slowly dropped until you could see said dragons breath. The thunder and lightning continued as it steadily got colder. Then with a massive growl he opened his eyes and roared. A massive lightning bolt struck the giant, causing it to shudder and jolt. Then it froze over, and all was silent. A moment later a loud crack resounded and the giant's body shattered into a million pieces. Spyro chuckled as the clouds dissipated. "Well it won't reform anytime soon," He grinned, only to realize that River was passed smooth out, snoring his head off, even though he was still bleeding profusely. He looked into the sky, seeing that the fight up there was raging on full force.

**In the air,** Nira stole a quick glance at her husband. She shook her head, until she realized he was still injured. "Cynder, can you hold on while I got take River to the infirmary and Spyro comes help you?" She said as she dodged another one of Kate's Shadow attacks. "Yeah, but hurry, she's strong," Cynder said as she too flew around a Shadow wave. "Okay," Nira said as she took off. "Fleeing already?" Kate mocked. Cynder a wave of fire at her, as Kate shot her own. The two battled each other until Cynder started over powering Kate. She let loose more and covered Kate in fire. Cynder grinned until she was kicked in the back, sending her tumbling until she regained her ground. She sneered and flew at Kate. Kate grinned and dodged to the side spat a Shadow ball at Cynder. It hit and she went tumbling. Kate laughed but was cut short as claws racked across her head, sending her reeling backwards. She growled and saw Cynder. "I forgot that your trained the same as me. Lucky shot though with the Shadow illusion." Kate spat. Cynder grinned, "That and that there's also two to this fight," She grinned. Kate was confused. "Wha-" she was cut off by a kick to her head, sending her flying to the ground. She hit with a sickening thud. "Nice kick," Cynder smiled as she kissed Spyro. Spyro grinned, "That makes three in one day. New record!" He whooped in joy but was stopped as Kate growled; crawling out of the crater she created. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU." She yelled.

**NO! What happens next?! **

So you finally pay attention huh?

**Ya, around the part where you got slammed! (Javy laughs)**

Hey! The author did it! (Looks at author)

**I KNOW! (High fives author)**

*Growls*

_Author: Don't worry, Javy gets slammed in the next chapter in Brothers._

YES!

**Dammit!**

_Review and comment please._

_**Authors note: Very sorry about the lack of updating. I have been very very busy and for that I apologize. I have gotten my groove back and will continue to update for my fans! :D**_


	7. Some things are better left unsaid

So here we are again… another chapter…

**Unfortunately.**

Well I try don't I?

**Barely, you haven't undated in so long!**

Writers block.

**More like scoring brownie points with your friend's sister. Oh wait that's what the Author's doing, you have a wife.**

_Since when are you spying on me?_

**Oh here and there...**

On with the story!

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

**Chapter 7: Some things are better left unsaid**

"Our job is never done is it?" Spyro sighed. "Nope," Cynder grinned. "Let's get this over with already, she's making my head hurt," Spyro groaned.

Cynder glanced back as Kate got up. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU." She roared. Spyro laughed. "We took our Malefor remember? If we can kill him, we can kill

you," He said. Kate grinned, "We'll see about that." She took out a black crystal, sparkling with energy. "Malefor may have been a purple dragon, but

he perfected a crystal that can take away one's powers. I took White's and now I will use them," She laughed an evil laugh that those villains do in

movies. She stabbed the crystal into her arm and watch as the energy flew into her. She grinned and licked her lips, satisfied as the last energy

dripped out. "Now who's got the advantage," She roared as she tried to spit a shadow ball at them. Nothing happened. Confused, she tried again. As

last time, nothing happened. Spyro grinned, "Guess we still got the advantage." He charged at her first, just as he reached her, she, well basically

exploded in front of him a ball of shadow. He was knocked away and into Cynder. Once they recovered and looked up, Kate was gone. Only a small fire

was left in her presence. "Huh, guess all those elements overpowered her and she exploded," He said sheepishly. Cynder grunted and pushed him off

of her. "Next time, get your fat rump off me, and then speak." She said as she got up. Spyro spun and tried looking at his rump, and looked at her with

puppy dog eyes. "I-is it really fat?" He pouted. "Of course not my love, just very large," She giggled as he grunted. "Guess we should check on

everyone else then?" She asked. "Might as well," Spyro shrugged and started walking back to the temple. Unknown to them, the crystal Kate dropped

started to sink into the ground. Going far beneath the surface, a black circle appeared where it sunk. No one noticed as it blended in with the rest of

the scorched and burnt land around it.

"Man, your always injured Riv." Spyro said as he walked in the infirmary. River snorted. "Please, I had way more injuries at the Academy than these,

although this is the first time I broke a limp since I tried to jump off the roof there." He chuckled, moving he broken arm around. "Why would you do

that?" Cynder asked. "Tried to run away, but the old Hermit was sittin' there waitin' for me. Said next time I should try to run and then jump," He

laughed now. "Well I take it everything is safe and sound?" A voice boomed from the door. River cringed, "Damn old man, I swear one day your going

to make my ear fall off," He said to Terrador as he walked in. "I'll do more than that young one," He chuckled. "I'll do more to him first if he doesn't start

taking more care of himself," Nira snapped, obviously pissed. "Won't be the first time you tried to kill me," He said to her. "Won't be the last either," She

glared. He chuckled nervously, "So where are the others?" He asked Terrador, changing the subject. "Ride here," Cyril said, as he and the others

walked in. "So what happened to you? Fall down the steps?" White laughed hard. "Nope, bone giant, a big old doozy. But Ice Giants are worse." He

said. "Oh really?" Spyro said. "Never would have guessed," He chuckled remembering the time He and Cynder were in Dante's freezer. "Well when your

10 they are," River snorted. "You fought one when you were 10?!" White said. "Yeah, back at the Academy, the Hermit had me fight them. Said I

needed to get used to sneaking up on people bigger than me," River said. "Why would you need that?" Crystal questioned. River smiled, "Nira, get my

blades please," He said as she went to get his hidden blade. "Might as well sit down, don't think all of you have heard this story," He said, nodding to

the Guardians. Nira came back with two arm braces. She handed them to River as he strapped them on. He flexed his hand and a hidden blade slide

out with a _shreeck. _He flicked off a piece of dried blood. "Remind me to clean these please," He said to Nira. "Fancy," White said. "Ain't anything special,

just an Assassins main weapon," He grinned. White laughed, "You? An assassin? That's hard to believe," White said. "Believe it. I ranked up in just a

month, became an élite at age 14. One of the best if I do say so," He grinned. "But those were the fun times, not the hardships I had to go through to

get there." He grimaced. "Wait you said fun times? You mean you enjoyed killing innocent dragons?" Crystal said, shocked. "At first yes, it was a thrill.

And innocent? You mean to tell me that killing a dragon that sold female cheetahs as sex slaves is innocent? Or a panther that killed children because

he wanted to set an example? I don't think they are. So they had to be killed." He said grimly. "It was painful, mentally and physically. I was orphaned

at a young age with my brother and his wife. I had family in the Corps that took us in and trained us. I was supposed to be killed for my father's crimes,

but that's a different story. The main thing is, is that I am grateful for it all because it has helped me survive." River said, looking away. "Are you still an

active member?" Cyril said. River shook his head. "No, I haven't for years now. The last mission I did was what stopped me." He said with a sad sigh.

"What happened? Missed a kill?" White snickered. River looked at him. "Much worse than that, I'm afraid. We went in with one goal. Take out the

Shadow Guard Captain," He said as Volteer interrupted him. "Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that you were responsible for the downfall of the

Shadow Guard?" He said at amazing speed. River nodded. "Yes. We took out the most Elite of the Elite. It was no easy feat though, and it came with a

very big price." He said. "What happened?" Cynder said. River sighed and was silent for a moment. "Well," He said finally, "We had a recruit. Name was

Ice Pick, but we called him X. He was good, a little too good. Ranked up fast like me, The Hermit was proud. Until we found him snooping around out

files. Next day, he vanished. Months later, the Shadow Guard rose up in full power. We started loosing members. We knew it was X. So The Hermit sent

us in. Me, Talon, and Valor. Just us three. Valor took down multiple Guards, until he was caught with an arrow to the throat. Went back later and found

out how it got him, seeing as our armor should have stopped it. His was cracked from wear and tear, never replaced it. Anyways, I and Talon fought on.

He was my buddy, in rank and style. Friends from day one, even though he was older. I trusted him with my life. When we found the room to the

Captain, Talon stopped and told me this. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my brother in arms." I didn't understand at first, until we went in. I

saw X, and I was pissed. I wanted to just throttle him right there. Until I saw he was dead. You see, X was just a pawn on the board. Talon was the

mastermind. I felt his blade up against my neck. I asked why, why did he do this to us. He gave a sob story about how the Hermit cheated him. I didn't

care. I was to far gone to care. I managed to rip free and we fought. I pinned him and, with tears rolling down my eyes, I killed him. I killed my brother

in arms and I felt sick. From then on I never wanted to kill another person again. Until the Hermit appeared. Said it was the final test. Said I was ready

to become a true assassin and take over the Corps. You know what I said? I stood up and looked at him and said, "Old man, you trained me well. But

this, this is the last straw. I'm done forever. Fuck you, and fuck this." So I left. Never went back. Full of regrets, yes. But I'll live." River sighed, finishing

his story. "Years later, I finally went back on my mission. But I didn't go back in. Hermit said that he retired, so I was happy." River said, lying on his

back. Silence filled the room for a moment. "Why didn't you kill him?" Cyril said. River looked at him. "Despite all the hate I felt at that moment, I couldn't

bring myself to. He trained me, showed me what my father did. Hell, he even gave me back his old blade that he used in the first dragon war." River

said, showing them the inscription inside the brace. "What did your father do?" Crystal asked. River sighed. "He had a brother who was in the Corps

also. But my father was a natural and his brother didn't share the talent. He became jealous and killed the wrong person. He was going to be put on

trial, but the twin trait runs far in my family. His brother changed to look like my dad and ran free, while my dad had to take the blame. That's why my

parents were… killed." He said shakily. "I'm still haunted from those memories. But things have changed. Life is better now." River said, closing his eyes.

Volteer spoke up, "There's one thing I don't understand," He said slowly. River looked up. "What did your uncle do to make many want to kill him?" He

said. River chuckled. "Every wonder why Ignitus was made fire guardian before ya'll?" He said. "Ignitus always told us that the fire guardian before died

of old age," Terrador said. River shook his head. "Nope, my uncle killed him. Ignitus knew this, he was the one who sent out the soldiers to kill my

uncle, but got my father instead." River said. "Is your uncle still alive?" Nira said, speaking for the first time. River shrugged, "I don't know. Never went

looking for him. Never crossed my mind to," He said. "I feel your not telling us everything River," White said suddenly. River snapped his head and

looked him square in the eye. A faint moment a silence lapsed, then River said, "Some things are better left unsaid White. I tell you the truth. I don't

feel that you want me to go into the gory detail of it all." River said. "What do you know anyways? You said you were a human that got dropped in this

world, how do you know anything about dragons?" River said. "Actually I have a story of my own." White said.

"I was born a dragon here. My element was wind to be exact, that's why I'm white. But then I got taken to earth somehow. There I learned how to be

a human, and bunked up with a friend I made. As I progressed through years, Earth changed. Monsters appeared that were supposed to be fake and

myths. Vampires and zombies and werewolves became real, and the world was sent into turmoil. It was hard, but my friend Tank helped out. He's

kinda like you River," White said. "Cocky, ignorant, full of himself," White laughed as River snorted. "But really, he's strong, quiet and reserved. Always

knew what to do in situations, which helped us out greatly." White said. "What kind of a name is Tank?" Cyril said. "Well it's not his real name. He

never told anyone, not even me. Just said to call him Tank. I think something happened to him in the past that made him like that. But anyways, with

his help, I mastered my elements that I was given and the key blade." White said, showing them his key blade. They all looked in awe except River. "So

what are these "things" you said that Earth became infested with?" He said. "Well, a vampire is immortal, but can be killed by driving wooden stake

through its heart. It's a human, but with amazing speed and power and lives off of blood. A zombie is the exact opposite. It's a dead body that came

back to life, but is rotting. It feeds off of human flesh and moves very slow. Its bites are contagious and can make you into one of them. Easy to kill with

a simple cut of its neck. A werewolf though, is a big, hairy, overgrown wolf. It has amazing speed also, but can't infect others. A simple silver bullet can

kill it. Many humans were killed, and are still being killed. It's so much more peaceful here, even with Kate bugging me," White chuckled. "But how did

you get sent back here?" Crystal asked. "You never told me that," She said. "Well, even I'm not sure. One day these big guys appeared and started

attacking us. We held them off, until Kate appeared. She grabbed me and started enveloping us in this black tornado. All I heard before I passed out

was Tank yelling. He said I'll find you. I promise I'll find you and bring you back," White finish with a tear rolling down his eye. Crystal hugged him. "Why

didn't you fight Kate?" Terrador asked. "I couldn't she used that crystal on me and I was drained." White said his voice straining. River narrowed his

eyes, but didn't say anything. "I would explain more, but I am tired and going to bed." White said getting up. River got up as well, "I'm going to go

stretch my legs for a second." He said stepping out before anyone could say anything. He saw White and caught up with him. "Looks like we have

similar pasts," He said. White sighed, "Yeah well, life isn't always sweet. Something always happens that screws everything up." Looking at the still

clouded sky. River looked up as well, and waved his hand, making a cloud move and sunlight stream through. "Life is hard. You do things you aren't

proud of. But that's what makes up better people. Although some things stay with you for life," River said looking on into the horizon. "That's not the

real reason you left the Corps is it?" White said. River sighed and looked back down. "Partly, there was another reason to, but if I told them they

wouldn't forgive me. I know your going to ask why. But like I said, some things are better left unsaid in this life," River said stopping. "It can't be that

bad," White said looking at him. River looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "The only way one can become a true assassin, is to destroy his old life.

Kill everyone that knew him, family and friends. I couldn't do that. That's why I left." River said turning around to walk back. "You know, I thought you

said you enjoyed killing," White smirked. River looked on for a moment then said, "I did at one point. But I am different now. We can be friends White,

we can learn from each other. But you cross a line that's not supposed to be crossed, and then I will take pleasure in killing you. As slowly as I can," He

said walking back. "One last thing River," White said, making River stop. "I don't believe your story; I think there's something else that you're not telling

me. I intend to find out," He said. "I don't blame you. It's quite startling. If we ever fight, you'll find out that I'm not easy to beat. You may think I'm

weak, but I don't use my true power in fear of hurting others around me. And I have one last thing for you White," he said turning around. They locked

eyes for a moment, and then River spoke again. "You're not telling the truth either White. I can see it in your eyes. You're haunted like me, and if you

intend on finding out my secret, then I will do the same to you. Words can deceive, but eyes cannot." He said. White growled. "I was right, you are full

of yourself. You think your all high and mighty and above everyone else. What shit that is, the bone giant pummeled you to a pulp, and yet you claim

you have such great power. I bet that if I do fight you, you wouldn't last a minute." White snorted. "Wanna test that?" River said with a sly grin on his

face. "Bring it you fat lard," White laughed. "Whatever happens, you take the fall for it," River grinned. White smiled as he took out his key blade and in

a flash of light changed into his human-dragon form. "Oh we're going to use weapons are we?" River said as his hidden blades appeared on his arms.

"How'd you do that?" White said astonished. River smiled, "I'm not the only one with tricks. Now shall we take this to the air?" River said as he

launched into the air. White followed him. Once they were in the air, the other waited for the first move. White lunged and swung his key blade, while

River brings his up in a parry. White sneered in his face. "I bet all you said was a lie, and that you bought those as a novelty gift. That all you say was

fake and stupid. That your life was nothing. I bet your parents didn't even care about you!" He roared as one of River's blade slashed across his face.

River backed up as White recuperated his self. "Wrong thing to say," River muttered darkly as the sky got dark. "Now you will see what true power is,"

River said.

What happens next? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!

**Bloody whore.**

What?

**You and your damn cliff hangers! Gah!**

Oh you actually paid attention again?

**Blah blah, hurry up and make the next one author!**

_I'm a little tired, guess you'll have to wait._

**The hell I will!**

_Review please. I'd greatly appreciate it._


End file.
